Digimon 2024: A New Team, A New Destiny
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: The year is 2024. A new enemy threatens the existence of the Digital World. Now it's up to the children of the Digi-Destined to save the Digital World and the real world. (hints of Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako, & Takari)
1. Brave Fire Burns! The New Warrior of Cou...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters. I do, however, own all the other characters in this fanfic.

NOTE: This fanfic takes place in the year 2024 after 02 ended. The ages of the Digi-Destined and their occupations are as follows.

Tai (36) = Ambassador for the Digital World

Sora (36) = Florist

Matt (36) = Actor

Izzy (35) = President and founder of a huge internet company

Mimi (35) = Fashion designer

Joe (37) = Doctor

T.K. (33) = Novelist

Kari (33) = Kindergarten teacher

Davis (33) = President of his noodle company

Yolei (34) = Computer programmer & housewife

Cody (30) = Lawyer

Ken (33) = Detective

Todd (36) = President & founder of an advanced technology company

Justin (33) = Anime producer

Kris (33) = Engineer

The couples involved are Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako, Takari, & Kristin (Justin & Kris)

***********************************************************************************************************************

****

DIGIMON 2024: A NEW TEAM, A NEW DESTINY

Brave Fire Burns! The New Warrior of Courage!

Tai Kamiya sat at the kitchen table with Agumon reading the paper while eating his breakfast. His wife, Sora, was in the kitchen with Biyomon. "Sora, is Kevin awake yet?" Tai asked.

"He's in his room getting ready," said Sora.

Tai couldn't help but smile. Kevin was their twelve-year-old son. Like his father, he had a passion for soccer and was sometimes even hotheaded, but he was also rational and caring like Sora. Not only did Kevin excel in sports, but also in school.

Just then, the door to Kevin's bedroom opened and the boy stepped. Kevin was well built with brown eyes and he had a large mass of brown hair, which slightly resembled that of Kai from _Beyblade_, only more evenly balanced out (in order words, not all bunched up at the front).

(A/N: You thought I was going to give him the same hairstyle as Tai, didn't you?)

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad," said Kevin as he strode over to the table, placing his school bag on the couch before pouring himself some cereal. He was dressed in his school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, black pants, a red necktie, and a blue blazer.

"Glad to see you're up and ready for a new day, son," said Tai.

"Yep, I was up studying for that math test until eleven, last night," said Kevin, "Go ahead, Dad. Quiz me." He grabbed his book bag, took out his math book, and handed it to Tai.

"I'll take your word for it," said Tai.

"You always do," said Kevin, "Anyway, when do I get my partner Digimon?"

Tai sighed. This was a question Kevin asked all the time. And still, Tai kept giving him the same answer.

"I told you Kevin, destiny determines that. You'll get one when you're ready," said Tai.

"Anyway, I'm off," said Kevin as he finished his breakfast, "And if Mia asks me where I went, tell her I'm at school." Mia was Kevin's six-year-old sister. Kevin placed his bowl and spoon in the sink and grabbed his school bag before putting on his shoes and heading out.

* * *

Kevin arrived at Odaiba Elementary and Junior High School with a good deal of time left to spare. As he was opening his locker, a blonde girl dressed in a blue fuku the same color as Kevin's blazer walked up to him.

"Hey, Kevin," she said.

"Hey, Asuka," said Kevin.

Asuka Ishida was the daughter of Matt and Mimi Ishida (Mimi formerly known as Mimi Tachikawa). She had blonde hair and blue eyes like her father. And despite the fact that Kevin was one of the most popular kids in school, his heart was set solely on Asuka. And it was evident between them and everyone else that the feeling was mutual.

"Cousin Kevin! Cousin Asuka!" Kevin and Asuka turned to see a short boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a brown-haired girl with brown eyes. They were both the nine-year-old twin children of T.K. and Kari, C.J. and Sakura Takaishi. The two of them both had a strong resemblance to their parents of the respective genders.

"Hey there, squirt!" said Kevin as he ruffled up C.J.'s hair, "What're you guys doing in the Junior High section of the school?"

"We came looking for you," said Sakura.

"Anyway, gotta go! Later, cousins!" said C.J. And with that, he and Sakura went back to the elementary section of the school.

"Well, at least they're considerate," said Kevin.

"Kevin. Asuka. Good morning to the two of you," said a voice. Kevin and Asuka turned to see redheaded Tracy Izumi walking up to them. Tracy was the son of Izzy and Yolei. He was a year younger than Kevin and Asuka, but the boy was one of the smartest kids in the school. Although he did have a tendency to drop is voice into a monotone whenever he was giving out explanations. Tracy's red hair was similar to his father's back when the Digi-Destined were fighting Myotismon and the Dark Masters, but he had a short four-inch braid no thicker than a pencil dangling from the bottom of the back of his head. Tracy also wore braces on his teeth.

"Oh hey, Tracy," said Kevin.

"You guys heard about the new student, yet?" Tracy asked Kevin and Asuka.

"Yeah, we heard about him," said Asuka, "He's supposedly in the same class as me and Kevin."

Well, when you see him, give me the full stats," said Tracy, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a computer lab to get to." And with that, Tracy turned and headed to the computer lab.

"Do you think this'll be another student Jade is going to fall for?" Kevin asked Asuka.

"I don't know," said Asuka, "But there's only one guy I'm ever going to fall for." And with that, she hand Kevin locked lips with each other until the bell rang.

* * *

Jade Ichijouji sat on a bench outside the school reading a book. She was the daughter of Ken Ichijouji. Her black hair reached down to the middle of her back and she worse glasses, as well. She was a thirteen years old and quite a hard worker. Jade was always a voice of reason. In fact, she was even a part of the Peer Support group at the school. The bell rang and she looked at her watch. Jade quickly gathered up her books and headed off to class.

* * *

Kevin sat in his usual front-row desk with Asuka a few desks to his right as the students waited for the teacher to come in. When did come, he left the classroom door open and walked up to the very front of the room.

"Class," he said, "I'd like you all to meet our new student. Please do what you can to make him feel welcome."

All eyes turned towards the door. A pale-skinned boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked into the room and stood before the students. He was wearing a couple of skull-shaped rings and his fingernails had been painted black.

"My name is Richie Tzumati," replied the boy, coldly.

"Please take whichever empty desk you like," said the teacher.

Richie didn't respond. He just walked through the rows and sat down in one of the empty desks. The one he had chosen was among a group of empty desks near the back. Even though the others were supposed to make him feel welcome, there was something about him that made them leery about him. Richie always seemed to leave a cold sensation in his wake.

__

Something tells me getting used to this guy could take a while, thought Kevin.

* * *

"And you said his name was?" said Tai.

"Richie," said Kevin. He had finally returned home after a long day at school. He was now in his room talking to his father through the door.

"I think he can fit in quite well," said Tai, "He just needs the proper incentive."

"His incentive is to stay away from everyone," replied Kevin.

"Give him a chance," said Tai, "Anyway, I'm going to visit an old friend. He only recently moved here from Canada. You can come along too, Kevin."

"Okay," said Kevin as he pulled on a shirt. He had changed out of his school uniform and was now clad in the same blue T-shirt with the orange stars worn by Tai so many years ago. He also wore the same white gloves. But aside from that, Kevin also wore a long-sleeved navy-blue shirt underneath his T-shirt and blue carpenter jeans. Kevin reaches for his bedpost and grabbed his blue headband and goggles. His headband had also been given to him by his father. As for the goggles, they were the same ones Tai had given to Davis, but Davis felt that they belonged in Tai's family more than his own. Quickly, Kevin slipped them over his head and around his neck.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," said Kevin as he quickly laced up his white Adidas shoes.

* * *

Tai rang the doorbell of the apartment. A moment later, 33-year-old Justin Tzumati opened up the door.

"Tai, that you?" asked Justin.

"It's me," said Tai, "Haven't seen you in a while, Justin. How've you been?"

"Great. Come on in," said Justin. He closed the door and locked it after Tai and Kevin had come in and removed their shoes. He led the Kamiyas to he living room and they sat down on the sofa.

"So, how's life been?" asked Tai.

"Great," said Justin, "I finally managed to take over Gainax."

"You always were into anime," said Tai, "So, how have you and Kris been doing?"

"We're married," answered Justin, "And we've also got a son."

"Is he here right now?" asked Tai.

"He is," said Justin, motioning his hand towards a door behind him. The door was practically covered with posters of death images along with a few signs that said things like "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" and "BEWARE OF THE BUBONIC PLAGUE."

"Son, would you mind coming out for a sec?" called Justin. The door opened and a pale-skinned blond boy with blue eyes stepped into the living room.

__

Great Caesar's ghost, thought Kevin.

It was Richie, the new student. He was now dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, a black unbuttoned T-shirt overtop, black leather belt, black socks, black slippers, his skull rings, and a silver cross around his neck. He had several large silver chains attached to the belt loops of his jeans. His facial expression was still as cold as before.

"You summoned me from my eternal hell, father?" Richie said in his same cold tone.

"Richie," said Justin, "I want you to meet..."

"Kevin Kamiya. We met in school," Richie interrupted, "And I assume that is Tai Kamiya, the ambassador for the Digital World."

"You're correct, Richie," said Tai, "Kevin, why don't you go with Richie for a while. Justin and I have a bit of catching up to do."

"Yeah. We haven't seen each other since your wedding, Tai," said Justin.

"So true," said Tai.

Richie just turned around and went back into his room. Kevin followed and the first thing he noticed was the color scheme. Richie's entire room was completely black. Everything was black. The paint on the walls and ceiling, the desk, the computer, the window blinds, the dresser, the carpet, the bed, the bookcase. Everything. A few black candles were placed all over the room and the bookcase contained nothing but a large collection of leather-bound books. A few skulls were placed here and there and the walls had posters of death images on them. One particular wall was decorated with various medieval weapons such as crossbows, maces, shields, and swords.

"Richie, I don't want to be rude or anything, but are you a Goth?" Kevin asked.

Richie just turned his head and shot Kevin a glare.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Kevin.

Richie walked over to his desk, where one of his leather-bound books lay wide open. Kevin could tell that Richie was obvious not a team player and wouldn't be one any time soon.

* * *

Tracy was sitting on a sofa in his father's office doing his homework on his laptop. Tracy's father, Izzy Izumi, was the president and founder of the most successful Internet company ever: Izumi Internet. It had been Izzy's dream to own an Internet company and now he had one. Tracy was currently dressed in green pants, white socks, red and black sneakers with lightning bolts on the shoes, a red T-shirt with a white horizontal stripe over his chest with a B-) on the stripe, and an orange shirt overtop with the buttons left undone. His trademark braid was still in place, held together with the usual black elastic band he used.

While Tracy was doing his homework, Izzy sat at his enormous desk typing away on his computer. Sitting at a smaller desk not too far away from Izzy's was Tentomon, who was wearing a yellow necktie.

"Hey Dad, when do you think I'll get a Digimon and what kind do you think it'll be?" asked Tracy.

"Well, I first got Tentomon back when I was ten," replied Izzy, "And yours will either be a bird Digimon or an insectoid Digimon."

"I wish I had my partner now," Tracy sighed as he went back to his work.

* * *

The twins, C.J. and Sakura, were at home eating their favorite snack: fruit salad with whipped cream. Their father, T.K., was out at a book signing at a bookstore not far away. Their mother, Kari, was in the kitchen. Since she was a kindergarten teacher, she knew how to deal with large numbers of kids. Even though the twins were already in the fourth grade, they still sometimes acted much younger. C.J. was dressed in a green T-shirt with a yellow stripe across the chest, aqua shorts, and green socks. His white bucket hat, which was similar to T.K.'s old one, hung from the back of his chair. Sakura was dressed similar to C.J., but her T-shirt was pink with a red stripe, her shorts were yellow instead of aqua, and her socks were white. Around her neck was a whistle like the one her mother used to have.

"Mmm! This is so tasty, I could eat it all day!" exclaimed C.J.

"Me too!" said his twin sister.

* * *

Asuka sat on the sofa in her living room wearing a green sleeveless turtleneck and a magenta shirt underneath it along with a pair of blue jeans. She was watching another one of her father's movies on the TV.

A few short years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Matt had moved away from his musical career and went to study acting. He passed his courses and eventually became an internationally famous movie actor. Often, he and Gabumon would be in the same movie, though they weren't always on the same side in the plot. Usually, but not always.

Asuka's mother, Mimi, on the other hand, was a fashion designer. Many of her designs were tacky, but people accepted them anyway, for some strange reason. Asuka didn't really understand why people liked the designs so much, since a good 99% of the clothes Mimi designed were all pink. Asuka was alright with the color pink, but she couldn't stand there being too much of it.

* * *

Jade Ichijouji was doing her homework at the kitchen table. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt along with white socks. Across from her was her 12-year-old brother, Satoshi, seaedt in a wheelchair. Satoshi had been involved in a car accident a few years back and had lost the use of his legs. Since then, he was condemned to live out the rest of his life paralyzed from the waist down. Like his sister, Satoshi also had black hair and wore glasses, but his hair was shorter. He was dressed in a blue T-shirt and black sweatpants.

"I'm finished," said Satoshi as he closed his books. He placed his books on his lap, released the brakes on his chair and wheeled himself into his room. "Hey Jade, know when Dad might be back?"

"I don't know," said Jade, "He's investigating another crime. I can't remember if it was a robbery or a murder."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope he gets back soon. I'm hungry," said Satoshi.

"I could make up something," said Jade.

"I am NOT going to have another tofu burger!" said Satoshi, making a face of disgust.

"You won't," said Jade, "How about some tortilla chips?"

"Okay. I'll get the salsa, " said Satoshi as he wheeled his way into the kitchen.

* * *

It had been at least two hours since Kevin and Tai had arrived at the Tzumati residence. Richie was still as cold as ever and Kevin was doing his best not to get him pissed, even though that was near impossible.

Just then, Richie's computer screen began to glow. Richie looked up from his book and gazed at the monitor.

"What in all of Tartarus going on?" asked the Goth. As if on cue, two symbols appeared on the screen. Both Kevin and Richie knew immediately what they stood for.

"Fire," Kevin said softly.

"Chaos," said Richie in the same tone.

The symbols faded away and two beams of light, one orange and one black, shot out of the computer screen at the two kids. Kevin and Richie immediately shielded themselves in preparation for what was to come.

Nothing.

The light died down and Kevin and Richie lowered their arms and looked around.

"What in the name of Satan was that?" Richie asked.

"You're asking me?" replied Kevin. Nothing had changed. Everything was as it was. Or at least it seemed that way until Kevin looked down at his arm. Strapped to it was some sort of device. The device was silver in color. On one side of it was some sort of slot. In the center of the gadget was a square-shaped screen surrounded by a ring of ancient runes.

"What in the world is this?" asked Kevin as he examined the device.

"This is odd," said Richie, "Nothing can come out of a computer monitor like that."

"Unless," began Kevin, "DAD!"

"FATHER!" shouted Richie.

Within a few minutes, Tai, Kevin, Justin, and Richie were all seated in the living room. The curtains were drawn since Richie always preferred it to be dark.

"Any idea on what this thing might be?" Kevin asked as his father examined the device.

"My only guess is that it's a Digivice," said Tai as he let go of Kevin's arm, since none of them had found a way as to how to take the devices off.

"Digivice?" asked Kevin.

"It's a much newer model, though," said Justin, "Voltmon, go get my Digivice from my dresser."

"I'm on it," said the navy-blue Digimon. Voltmon went into Justin and Kris' room and returned with Justin's silver-gripped D3. Tai reached into his pocket and produced his own Digivice. They compared the two to the ones Kevin and Richie had.

"Well, I can certainly say one thing about these new Digivices," said Justin, "They save room since you can wear them on your wrist."

"Point taken," said Tai, "But I've got a strong hunch about this. Justin, mind if I use your phone?"

"Go right ahead," said Justin, "Just don't touch any of the artwork on my desk."

* * *

It took a while. But after some time, all the Digi-Destined were in Izzy's office along with their kids. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, ken, Justin, Todd, and Kris were all gathered around Izzy's desk with their Digimon talking and waiting for Davis. In the meantime, Kevin, Asuka, Tracy, C.J., Sakura, Richie, and Jade all sat on the sofas drinking sodapop. Apparently, they had all gotten wrist-worn Digivices. Satoshi sat on the end of the coffee table that didn't have a sofa in its place.

Just then, Davis walked in. next to him was a 12-year-old boy with the same appearance as his.

"Sorry we're late," said Davis, "I had to finish up counting up the day's profits."

"Hey David!" called Satoshi.

"Hey Sato!" said Davis' son, calling his best friend by his nickname. His hair was the same as his father's and he wore black and white sneakers, khaki jeans, and a camouflage tank top.

(A/N: I couldn't come up with anything for Davis' son, so I named him David.)

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin," said Tai.

"I've got a lock with Gennai," said Izzy. At that moment, the long-time ally of the Digi-Destined appeared on the computer screen.

"Ah, I see you kids finally got the D-Fragmentors I sent out," said Gennai.

"The D-what?" asked Matt.

"The latest model of Digivices," said Gennai, "The D-Fragmentors, or D-Frags for short, are much like the D3s, except they can be worn on the wrist and they possess some other special qualities."

"Example?" asked Tracy.

"Well, for one, they each come with a map of your area. They'll display anything within a hundred-mile radius of your current location," answered Gennai.

"That's a useful thing," said Sakura.

"Yeah, unlike that map Tai drew on File Island," said Matt.

"That was over two decades ago," Tai retorted.

"The D-Frags can also allow you to monitor the stats on your partner Digimon," added Gennai.

"We don't even have partner Digimon yet," said Kevin. At that moment, several beams of light shot out of the computer screen and landed in front of each of the kids.

"You do now," said Gennai.

Kevin couldn't believe it. All this time, he had wanted a Digimon. And now he had one. He looked down and studied the creature that stood before him. It looked like a green version of Agumon with red Tyrannomon spines running down its back.

"Hi, you must be Kevin," said the dinosaur, "I'm Dinomon."

"Glad to finally meet ya," said Kevin.

Standing next to Kevin was Asuka, who was looking down at a green Digimon with several reddish-purple flower petals around its neck.

"I'm Fleumon," said the plant Digimon to Asuka.

Hovering in front of Tracy was a black and yellow striped Digimon with round feet and big cute eyes.

"Hello. I'm Beemon!" said the insectoid Digimon. Tracy smiled. His father had been right about him getting an insectoid Digimon.

C.J. and Sakura were simply overjoyed to have their Digimon. C.J.'s partner looked like a male version of Gatomon with a yellowish-orange coat with black stripes, shorter rounder ears, and a shorter tail. Sakura, on the other hand, had what appeared to be a pink cat with a long tail.

"I'm Tigermon!" said C.J.'s Digimon.

"And I'm Nekomon!" said Sakura's partner.

The twins smiled at each other and picked up their partners in their hands.

Jade could only look on at the green caterpillar at it sized her up with its big blue eyes.

"I'm Pittermon," said the caterpillar.

"I'm Jade," replied Jade.

Richie allowed his icy-blue eyes to thoroughly look over his partner. The Digimon was basically a brown head with short floppy ears, brown feet, piercing yellow eyes, a mouth with two protruding fangs, and a pair of bat wings.

"I'm Foogumon," said the small head.

"Tzumati," said Richie before turning his head away.

"You got a first name?" Foogumon asked.

"That's none of your concern," said Richie.

"Tell me," said Foogumon.

"Only if it'll shut you up," said Richie, "My first name is Richie." And with that, he turned his back completely on Foogumon.

"Why do I get stuck with the King of Cold?" asked Foogumon.

Richie just shot Foogumon a cold glare.

"Again I ask, why do I get stuck with the King of Cold?" repeated Foogumon.

David and Satoshi looked at their Digimon. David had some sort of small black dragon with chipper red eyes. Satoshi had a small spherical Digimon almost the size of a basketball wearing armor and a cape and carrying a small jagged sword.

"I'm BlackDramon," said the black dragon.

"And I am MetaKnightmon," said the spherical Digimon.

With all the introductories said and done, the Digi-Destined returned their attention to Gennai.

"Now you're probably wondering WHY you got these new Digivices," said Gennai, "Well as you all might have guessed, the Digital World is in danger again."

"New evil Digimon?" asked Joe.

"New evil humans?" asked ken.

"Another virus?" asked Cody.

"None of the above," said Gennai, "The Digital World has been taken over by machines."

"Machines?" said Kris.

"Machines have taken over the Digital World," said Gennai, "They're taking all organic Digimon and changing them into machines. However, Machine and Android Digimon like Guardromon, Mekanorimon, Andromon, and such are all being spared since they're already machines. Instead, they'll hooked up to some sort of device, which reprograms them to work for the Machines.

"The Machine Empire, which it's come to be known, is ruled by an extremely powerful entity called Central One. No one knows how, but Central One invaded the Digital World one day with his Machine armies and overpowered all the Digimon. He and his four officers – Cyber Two, Modem Three, Cable Four, and Silicon Five – conquered the Digital World. And now everywhere you go you either see machines or scrap yards. The Machine Empire is practically unstoppable!"

"Well, we can fix that easily," said Tai, "We can Digivolve our Digimon and combat them!"

"That's the problem," said Gennai, "As long as Central One is functional, all forms of Digivolution are null and void."

"What?!" shouted Tai.

"Not even Armor Digivolution?" asked Davis.

"Nope," replied Gennai.

"Or DNA Digivolution?" asked Ken.

"None," said Gennai.

"Damn it!" said Justin.

"Explain to us how the hell we're supposed to have our partners battle if they can't even Digivolve?!" asked Richie.

"That's where the slots in the sides of your Digivices comes in," said Gennai, "Those slots are actually keyslots. They're the key to a new form of Digivolution. In order to use it, you must first insert a Keycard into the slot and shout out some sort of trademark phrase of yours. Once you do that, your Digimon will Digivolve into a whole new level known as the Turbo level."

"Turbo level?" asked C.J.

"So, how do we get these Keycards?" asked Kevin, sounding intrigued.

"Oh, you have to find them. They're scattered all over the Digital World," answered Gennai. That caused all the Digi-Destined to fall over onto the floor.

"Gennai!" they all shouted.

"Now hold on just a minute," said Gennai, "They Keycards may be scattered, but we've managed to keep one."

"Great, only one," said Foogumon.

"Well, one's better than nothing," said Dinomon.

"You'll find this one to be quite useful," said Gennai. An orange ball of light appeared in the air. When the light died down, floating in its place was a black card on a small silver chain. On one side of the card was the Crest of Courage.

"This is the Keycard of Courage," said Gennai, "Now the Keycard shall choose its possessor." As if on cue, the Keycard of Courage floated down and slowly moved from one kid to another. After about a minute, it finally stopped. Right in front of Kevin.

"Looks like it chose your boy, Tai," said Gennai.

Kevin reached up with one gloved hand and grasped the Keycard of Courage in it. Dim flames flowed from the Keycard and surrounded Kevin's body for a brief moment as he brought it down from the air and looked at it in his hand. As soon as the flames subsided, the Crest of Courage appeared on the screen of Kevin's Digigear.

"The new possessor of Courage," said Gennai, "The new leader of the Digi-Destined."

"We should've guessed it was Kevin," said Izzy.

Suddenly, the whole building rocked and the Digi-Destined were thrown onto the floor.

"What in bloody hell was that?" asked Richie.

"It's the Machines!" said Gennai, "I should've told you. The Machines are trying to break into the real world. Apparently, the Digital World is not enough. They want more."

"Well, no one enters our world and messes around with it as long as I'm alive!" said Kevin. Everyone, we've got a few machines to fry!" And with those words said, Kevin bolted for the elevator and headed outside with everyone right behind him.

* * *

A giant vortex swirled in the air as a massive mechanical monster stepped out and roared. The Digi-Destined arrived at the scene and looked up at it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Richie.

"It's a RoboRex!" exclaimed Gennai, who was now communicating on Izzy's laptop.

"Let's get going!" said Agumon, "Prepare to Digivolve!"

RoboRex suddenly turned on the Digimon and his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"What just happened?" asked Veemon.

"I have no idea," said Gatomon.

"It's Central One's program!" said Gennai, "The RoboRex must have activated it here in the real world. It'll stay in effect in both worlds until Central One is destroyed!"

"Then we'll just have to work with what we have!" said Agumon, "PEPPER BREATH!"

"BLUE BLASTER!" shouted Gabumon.

The mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and knocked Agumon and Gabumon away.

"Ouch," said Agumon.

RoboRex turned on the others and looked down at them. It opened its chest and powered up.

"Oh shit!" said Foogumon.

RoboRex released a barrage of missiles at the Digi-Destined. The Digimon leapt out of the way and the humans were able to do the same. Unfortunately for Satoshi, he wasn't fast enough and was thrown out of his wheelchair. RoboRex, seeing his opportunity, approached Satoshi, who tried to drag himself away on his hands and arms.

"SATOSHI!" shouted David. He watched helplessly as RoboRex prepared to stomp his best friend.

"That does it!" said Kevin, "It ends here and now!" He looked down at the Keycard that he still held in his hand and nodded. He held up his left fist in front of him so that the back of his hand was facing away from his face and slid the Keycard of Courage into the keyslot. It flashed orange as soon as the Keycard had been fully inserted. He gave Dinomon an affirming nod, who returned a nod back to Kevin. Kevin then turned to his parents. Tai and Sora both gave him an affirming nod and the boy returned his attention to the task at hand.

"LET'S KICK THE TIRES AND LIGHT THE FIRES!" shouted Kevin. As soon as those words left his mouth, the screen on his D-Fragmentor began to glow brightly and started to give off a bright orange light.

****

TURBO DIGIVOLUTION

Dinomon stood in the center of a large void (similar to the background of the Frontier Spirit Evolution sequences) with his name flying about in both English and Kanji.

**__**

"Dinomon Turbo Digivolve to..."

The Keycard of Courage appeared in the background facedown. It flipped over, revealing the Crest of Courage, which began to glow brightly. Bright flames engulfed Dinomon's body. As they slowly began to change him. The flames took on a new form and they slowly subsided, revealing large burners, massive wheels, and a sleek black body with flame designs all over.

**__**

"...TURBOMON!"

"So this is the power of Turbo Digivolution," said Izzy, "Prodigious!"

Alphanumeric!" said Tracy. (A/N: Yes, "alphanumeric" is Tracy's equivalent to Izzy's "prodigious").

In Dinomon's place was a black car-like Digimon with a flame designs all over its body. Four large burners were at the back, an even larger one in the center of the back, and two more were on the front. Two large wheels were at the back while two smaller ones were at the front. Covering the driver's seat was a transparent canopy that could be opened by sliding it forward.

"I am Turbomon!" announced the new Digimon, "As Dinomon, I used the Keycard of Courage to Turbo Digivolve! My Crash Attack permits me to ram into my opponents before I deep-fry them with my Turbo Flame attack!"

"Cool," said C.J.

"You're one lucky guy, Kevin," said Asuka.

"Hop in, Kevin," said Turbomon as he opened his canopy. Kevin hopped into the cockpit and sat down in the seat. Turbomon closed the canopy as Kevin fastened on the restraints. (A/N: The restraints are like the ones used by Gundam pilots whenever they're inside a Gundam mobile suit.)

"Let's get this over with," said Kevin as he gripped his hand tightly on the controls.

"Then let's kick the tires and light the fires!" said Turbomon. And with that, he sped off towards RoboRex.

Meanwhile, Satoshi prepared to meet his fate at the foot the mechanical menace. MetaKnightmon was doing his best to fight the robot, but to no avail.

"Satoshi! Grab on!" Looking up, Satoshi could see a car coming up to him with an arm extended from the cockpit. Satoshi lifted himself up as high as he could and grabbed onto the hand. MetaKnightmon quickly jumped onto the back and hitched a ride.

"Kevin?!" exclaimed Satoshi.

"Talk later!" said Kevin as Turbomon rounded around. They screeched to a stop in front of the other Digi-Destined. Ken lifted his son off Turbomon and MetaKnightmon put away his sword.

"Satoshi, are you alright?" asked Ken.

"I'll be fine," said Satoshi as his father carefully placed him into his spare wheelchair.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be fighting that mechanical monster," said Kevin. And with that, he and Turbomon returned to the battle.

RoboRex opened up his chest and started firing missiles at Turbomon, who dodged them with ease. Irritated, RoboRex held out his hands and fired some extra missiles from his fingers. When those didn't work, he added in his laser cannons, which were mounted into his eyes.

"We've gotta stop him before he destroys the city," said Kevin.

"Leave it to me!" said Turbomon. He charged forward at full speed and went right past RoboRex's legs. The mechanical behemoth turned and took aim, but the speedy Turbo Digimon shot through between his legs again. He continued in this pattern for a while until RoboRex suddenly tripped over its own feet.

"Now!" said Turbomon as he picked up speed, "CRASH ATTACK!" He activated a small forward defense shield and smashed right into his opponent's foot, causing the colossal cyborg to fall onto the pavement.

RoboRex lifted its head and shook it. It opened its mouth and began to power up his deadliest weapon.

"Watch out!" shouted Gennai, "It's going to use its Obliterator!"

"Not if we get it first!" said Kevin. He gave Turbomon a signal and the Turbo-level Digimon began to build a massive fireball with its two front burners. The fireball then turned into four slightly smaller rapidly spinning fireballs.

"Time to turn up the heat!" said Turbomon, "TURBO FLAME!" And with that, he launched his attack at RoboRex, which spun towards the massive machine like a wheel. It flew straight at it and right into its mouth. RoboRex closed its mouth looked down at Turbomon curiously. That's when the Turbo Flame struck RoboRex's internal reactor. The attack struck it with such force that it caused the reactor to explode, wiping out RoboRex's core, and RoboRex himself, in the process. The powerful mechanical monsters roared loudly right before it exploded into pieces, showering the area with a rain of flaming steel.

"They did it!" shouted C.J. He and his twin sister leapt up and shouted cries of joy.

"He did it," said Tai, "Kevin did it."

"Our son is growing up," said Sora.

Turbomon pulled up to the Digi-Destined and Kevin hopped out of the cockpit and was greeted by everybody. Turbomon De-Digivolved back into Dinomon and the Keycard of Courage was ejected from its slot.

* * *

Somewhere in the Digital World, several robots known as Tekbots were working hard on various computer consoles.

"Sir," said one of the Tekbots, "RoboRex 478-835 has been destroyed. It's the one we sent to the real world."

"So, the humans are resisting us, as well," said a mighty voice, "No matter. As soon as we get their guardians out of the way, we can take over the real world without trouble. Prepare for their arrival."

"Yes, Lord Central," said the Tekbot.

* * *

Kevin, Asuka, Tracy, C.J., Sakura, Richie, Jade, and their all stood opposite of their parents, as well as David, Satoshi, and their two Digimon.

"Well son, it looks like you and your friends are off to save two worlds," said Tai.

"I'd go, but I'm currently not in the right condition to do so," said Satoshi. His implication was obvious.

"And I gotta look out for Satoshi," said David, "So that counts me out."

"It's all up to you guys now," said Tai.

"Hold on, we still have a few things to give you guys," said Izzy. Todd stepped forward and handed Jade some sort of belt.

"What is it?" asked Jade.

"It's a utility belt," said Todd, "It carries all the necessities you guys will need like emergency food and first-aid supplies. And here's something for Tracy. Your father came up with the idea for this." Todd walked over to Tracy and handed him what appeared to be a Saiyan scouter.

"What's this?" asked Tracy.

"It's the newest form of the Digimon Analyzer," replied Izzy, "You hook it up to your Digivice and place the lens over your eye. Just pus the button on the side and it'll scan whatever Digimon you're looking at and give you the stats on the lens. All data will be stored inside your Digivice."

"Dad, you're the greatest," said Tracy as he hugged Izzy. He then hugged his mother before attaching the new DigiScouter to the left side of his head so that the lens covered his left eye and made the connections to his D-Frag.

"I'm going to miss you, Kevin," said Sora.

"I'll be back, mom. I promise," said Kevin.

"As soon as the kids finished saying good-bye to their parents, they walked towards the vortex that RoboRex had used to enter into the real world. They all took one last glance back before stepping through the portal with their Digimon and into the Digital World. As soon as the last person was in, the vortex closed.

"Good luck, son," said Tai, "And good luck to the rest of you.

__

What will the new Digi-Destined find in the Digital World? And what are the intentions of the nefarious Central One? Find out on the next episode of "Digimon 2024"!

***********************************************************************************************************************

And that was the first chapter of my _Digimon 2024_ series. Please read and review, ladies and gentlemen. Your reviews give me encouragement.


	2. Leave Blowing in the Wind! Fleumon's Tur...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official Digimon characters, but I do own everything else.

In order to get reader to know who I am a bit better, I've separated my personality into seven different entities, which I used to create my seven human characters for this series. Kevin is a combination of my cool side and my smart side. Read on, since I'll be stating at the end of each chapter which character represents which part of me.

***********************************************************************************************************************

****

DIGIMON 2024: A NEW TEAM, A NEW DESTINY

Leaves Blowing in the Wind! Fleumon's Turbo Digivolution!

Kevin opened his eyes to find himself in a lush green forest. Looking around, he could see that the others had made it just fine.

__

Well, at least we're all in one piece, thought Kevin. Looking to his side, he could see that Asuka was just coming to. He crawled over and kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine," said Asuka.

"Well, we made it," said Kevin, looking around, "So this is the Digital World."

"The same one our parents had to save years ago," said Asuka.

"Kinda gives you that feeling," said Kevin, "That feeling that something that brought them together will happen to us. But, as fun as it is it to imagine, we've got a mission to fulfill. We need to wake these guys up."

"Leave that to me," said Asuka, "Okay people, WAKE UP!" At the sound of Asuka's voice, everyone practically jumped out of their skins.

"Jeez! What's wrong with you, woman?!" exasperated Tracy.

"Accursed wench!" Richie muttered to himself as he got up.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" said Asuka, "We are now on a mission to save the worlds! This is a very big responsibility for all of us. One screw-up and you're going back home! Is that all clear?" The others just sweatdropped in response.

"Maybe that's taking it a _bit_ too far," said Kevin.

"No kidding," said Tracy.

"Well people, let's get going!" said Asuka as she turned and walked off.

"I thought _I_ was the appointed leader," said Kevin as he and Dinomon ran after Asuka.

"That's we all thought, too," said Tracy.

After some debating between each other, Kevin and Asuka finally agreed to allow Kevin to be the official leader not only because he was the captain of the school's soccer team or that he was Tai's son, but it was his actual leadership skills.

"I admit, not even David's dad can compare to Uncle Tai," said C.J.

"Okay, that's settled. Now let's keep going," said Kevin. The rest of the Digi-Destined nodded in agreement and set off through the Digital World with Kevin in the lead and Richie, being the loner he was, bringing up the rear.

"So where are we headed?" asked Jade.

"I have no clue," said Tracy.

Kevin's Digivice suddenly beeped. The boy held up his arm to see what was up. The screen when white and a holographic map of the area was projected along with a few green dots.

"Now we do," said Kevin, "These green dots must be us."

"What's the blue dot for" asked Sakura.

"Maybe it's something we need to look for," said C.J.

"Well, whatever it is, it's straight ahead of us," said Kevin.

"Well the, let's go!" said Asuka.

"You're awfully hyped up today," said Kevin.

"After seeing you battle that overgrown robot, I'm willing to take a crack at it," said Asuka, "I might even do a better job than you."

"Is that a challenge?" the Goggle Boy asked his girlfriend.

"What do you think?" asked Asuka.

"I think you need to be taught a thing or two about leadership," Kevin replied with a lopsided grin – the same one his father had, "For one: never, ever, disobey the leader."

"That's debatable," Richie muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I heard that!" said Kevin.

"Do not assume my intentions to be negative in any way," said Richie, "I were merely stating that the obedience of the team towards the leader depends on certain factors. For one, a leader must be competent. Another factor is that the leader must also be aware of the team. An since I've only known you all for a few hours, I have yet to make my final decisions on any of you."

"Gee, that's cold," said Tracy.

__

So what? Kevin's a great guy, thought Jade, _I don't see why Richie is acting this way. Although I admit he is kinda cute, despite that stone-cold face he's got._

"Let's just get going," said Kevin.

"Let's move out, people!" called out Asuka.

"Right away!" said Tracy.

"You got it!" said Jade.

"We're coming!" said C.J. and Sakura simultaneously.

"Whatever," mumbled Richie as he followed the others.

"Again I ask, why did I get stuck with the King of Cold?" Foogumon thought aloud as he flew alongside Richie.

Richie continued to grunt mindlessly inside his head as the team resumed to walk through the Digital World.

As they walked, Kevin took the time to take in their surroundings while still managing to keep an eye on the holographic map his D-Frag was projecting.

"You know, we really never got to know each other really well," said Dinomon.

"He's got a point," said Tigermon, "We really only met each other in a business basis. We need to do it on a more friendly basis."

"So we just reintroduce ourselves," said Tracy.

"In simpler terms, yes," said Beemon.

"In that case, my full name is Tracy Izumi," said Tracy.

"I'm Jade Ichijouji. It's nice to meet you," said Jade.

"And my name is Asuka Ishida," said Asuka.

"I'm Sakura Takaishi," Sakura said, introducing myself, "And this is my twin brother, C.J."

"Hi," said C.J. with his usual innocent smile.

"Tzumati. Richie Tzumati," said Richie, his icy tone still not changing.

"And I'm Kevin Kamiya," Kevin introduced.

"And you know all of our names," said Dinomon.

"Yeah, we do," said Tracy, "I've got you all down in my database."

"How nice to know that we've all got a personal file on your computer," said Beemon.

"Sarcasm noted," said Tracy.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand?" Kevin said, trying to keep everyone on task.

"Right. Sorry," said Tracy.

"You can't blame them, Kevin. It's you guys' first time here in the Digital World, after all," said Dinomon.

"Actually, I've been here before," said Kevin.

"When?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Whenever I followed Dad on one of his trips," answered Kevin, "But I've just never been out in the wilderness areas, just in the cities."

"Well, don't expect many cities with Digimon left," said Beemon, "Most of them are occupied by Machines."

"I'd rather not ask for the details," said Kevin.

"We'd rather not retell all the details. So it works out fine," said Dinomon.

They continued walking, not really doing much other than that.

"So Kevin, how old are you?" asked Dinomon.

"Twelve," answered Kevin, "I'm in the seventh grade."

"Me, too," said Asuka.

"Richie's in our class, so he's also in the same grade as us," said Kevin.

"I'm not going to reply to that," said Richie.

"When's your birthday?" Dinomon asked Kevin.

"September 13," answered Kevin.

"Mine is in April," added Asuka.

"What about…" stared Foogumon.

"Scorpio," Richie answered coldly.

"Month please?" said Foogumon.

"October 31," Richie said.

"Really?" asked C.J., "You were born on Halloween? That is so cool!"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "C.J. and I were both born in January." (A/N: Keep in mind that they're twins)

"My birthday is in July," said Tracy.

"Mine is in May," said Jade, "which makes me a Hawkmon type."

"Oh please. You actually believe that Digimon horoscope crap?" asked Kevin.

"Why? What sign are you?" asked Jade.

"KaiserGreymon," said Kevin.

"Just as I thought," said Jade, "You're the kind of person who's cut out to be a leader, but your hot-headedness can get in the way at times, but you always manage to come back around perfectly because you're the perfect person for your job. What's your sign, Richie?"

"If it'll shut you up, Duskmon," answered Richie.

"Oh, Duskmon," said Jade, "That means you're always alone and most of the time you won't think twice about hurting something."

"That's certainly the impression I'm getting from Richie right now," said Foogumon.

"Mommy said I was a Tokomon type," C.J. piped in.

" And I'm a Salamon type," added Sakura.

"Technically, this is all just based on opinion," said Tracy, "But for the record, I'm a Tentomon."

"Can we please set this aside for now?" asked Kevin.

"Good idea," agreed Tracy, "All this is getting to our heads."

"Just like every other stupid thing in existence," Richie scoffed.

"Again I ask," said Foogumon, "Why…"

"Say that one more time and you'll wish Satan were here to claim your soul," said Richie with a threatening tone in his voice.

"You know, that really hurt," said Foogumon.

"What is your problem, Richie?" Asuka asked.

"Every damn thing in existence," answered the Goth.

"Don't fight!" said Sakura.

"You're right," said Asuka, "Well then, let's get going!"

"Asuka, you're facing the wrong direction," said Kevin.

"I knew that!" said Asuka as she turned around, "Well, let's go!"

__

Some people ask me why I go out with her. Come to think of it, I'm starting to wonder about that, myself, thought Kevin as the group walked on.

***

Tekbots walked back and forth checking the equipment and monitoring the controls. Several surveillance monitors displayed images of the Digi-Destined and their Digimon, including cameras that were focused on each of them.

"Sir, the children are approaching Sector 49287-691.26," said one of the Tekbots to the ominous shadow behind it.

"Send the nearest unit after them," boomed the voice of Central One.

"Y-yes, Sir," said the Tekbot before turning to the screen, "Sending unit 4876-229 now."

***

"Is she always like this?" Tracy asked Dinomon.

"A good deal of the time," replied Kevin.

For the past half-hour, Asuka had been acting like she was Kevin's second-in-command, constantly ordering everyone but Kevin and making near-impossible demands.

"Approximately how long does she go on like this for?" asked Tracy.

"Don't ask," was Kevin's only reply.

"That bad, huh?" asked Beemon.

"Hey! Less yapping, more walking!" shouted Asuka.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Kevin.

Asuka just kept in front of the group leading them on with everyone else behind her. Kevin just sighed and buried his face in his gloved hand.

As the group continued on, they were unaware that they were under close observation. Hiding in the bushes was a small group of robots designed to look as though they were wearing combat armor. Each one carried a laser blaster, along with a few extra weapons.

"There they are," said one of the robots.

"Let's close in on them," another one said.

The nodded to one another before disappearing back into the bushes, the Digi-Destined completely unaware of their presence.

***

"Asuka, I think that's enough now," Kevin said, trying to regain control.

"Are you questioning me?" Asuka asked.

"I _am_ the appointed leader," Kevin pointed out.

"And who exactly made you the leader, Kevin?" asked Asuka.

"Our parents, who just so happen to be the original Digi-Destined," replied Kevin.

"Oh, right," said Asuka.

Suddenly, the squad of robots that had been following them suddenly dropped down from the trees before the Digi-Destined.

"Digimon Analyzer activated," said Tracy as he opened up his laptop, "Digital Scouter online. Ready to scan." Tracy looked at the robots in front of them and pressed the button on the side of the Scouter. A bunch of data scrolled by on the lens and appeared on the screen of Tracy's laptop.

"Well Tracy, what are we up again?" asked Jade.

"Those guys are called Cyber Soldiers," said Tracy as he read the information off his laptop, "They're Central One's main foot troops, equipped with standard weapons for androids of their ranks."

The Digi-Destined looked back at the Cyber Soldiers. Most of them had silver, almost chrome, armor-like bodies, but one of them had red on its chest and shoulders, and around its neck. It also had a red triangular-shaped design on its head.

"The one with the red has to be the leader," said C.J.

"Obviously," muttered Richie.

"By order of Lord Central One himself, we must eliminate you children," said the leader of the Cyber Soldiers.

"Not without a fight, you aren't!" said Asuka.

"Cousin Kevin, I think it would be a good idea to Turbo Digivolve Dinomon," Sakura said to Kevin, quietly.

"Soldiers, fire!" shouted the leader. The Cyber Soldiers immediately whipped out their laser blasters and opened fire on the Digi-Destined. The kids quickly danced out of the way and hid behind some rocks and trees.

"Keep them distracted while I try to get Dinomon to Turbo Digivolve," said Kevin as he pressed his back against the trunk of a large tree.

"Right," said Tracy, "Beemon, go for it."

"You too, Tigermon!" said C.J.

"And you, Nekomon," said Sakura.

"Pittermon, are you up for it?" Jade asked.

"You're up, Fleumon," said Asuka.

"Obliterate them, Foogumon," said Richie, "All firepower. I expect no less."

"Sheesh! Enough with the tough stuff already!" said Foogumon.

"Let's do it!" said Pittermon as he leapt onto a rock, "WEB SHOOTER!" Pittermon opened up his mouth and fired a Spider-Man-like stream of webbing at the Cyber Soldiers.

"Child's play," said the leader. A small machete blade swung out of his arm and he cut the thread with it.

"ELECTRIC STING!" shouted Beemon. Aiming his abdomen at the Cyber Soldiers, he fired a sting at them, which was sparking with electricity.

One of the Cyber Soldiers took careful aim with its blaster and fired a shot, but the sting broke through the laser bolt. The cyborg worked as quickly as it could to change the setting, but wasn't fast enough. The stinger struck it. Unfortunately, it bounced off. Fortunately, the electricity that was stored in it overloaded the Cyber Soldier's circuits, causing it to malfunction.

"Have a little bit of TIGER SLASH!" shouted Tigermon. He swung his paws in the air, carving two sets of three energy blade in the air, which he fired at the Cyber Soldiers (much like WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw, except one set at a time rather than both at once).

"And a small side-order of CAT SABER!" shouted Nekomon. She launched herself at the Cyber Soldiers and slashed them as she passed.

The twins' Digimon's attacks hit one of the Cyber Soldiers, not quite doing enough damage to completely destroy it, but just enough to destroy the head.

"Hey, boltheads!" shouted Foogumon, "How about a little bit of EVIL EYE!" And with that, the small Digimon took aim and fired a pair of lasers from his eyes. On of the Cyber Soldiers, seeing the oncoming attack, raised the blade of its sword and deflected the lasers away.

"PETAL STORM!" shouted Fleumon. Gathering up energy, she focused it into her hands before launching a fury of petals at the Cyber Soldiers.

"Is that all you've got, Flower Girl?" the leader of the Cyber Soldiers asked as the petals hit against their armor harmlessly, doing absolutely no damage to the metal.

"Not quite," said Fleumon, "This is part of a strategy."

"DINO BREATH!" shouted Dinomon. Opening his mouth, he launched a fireball at the swirling mass of flower petals, setting fire to them.

Meanwhile, Kevin was watching the battle with the Keycard of Courage positioned over the slot in his D-Frag, ready to insert it at the right time. And now the time had come. He slid the Keycard into place until the Crest of Courage appeared on the screen of his Digivice.

"Are you ready, Dinomon?" he asked as he stood up, "LET'S KICK THE TIRES AND LIGHT THE FIRES!"

"Activation code: confirmed," said Kevin's Digigear.

****

TURBO DIGIVOLUTON

__

"Dinomon Turbo Digivolve to…TURBOMON!"

"TURBO FLAME!" shouted Turbomon. Once again, he created four spinning balls of fire before his front burners and launched them like a wheel. The attack collided with some of the Cyber Soldiers. It wasn't quite enough to destroy them, but the force was just enough to cause one to accidentally pull the trigger on its blaster, causing it to blast a few of its own comrades. Another Soldier fell on top of another one's sword, the blade piercing through its body.

"Get them!" ordered the leader.

"CRASH ATTACK!" shouted Turbomon. Charging up to full speed, he rammed into the oncoming Cyber Soldiers, tearing them apart either against his hood or under his tires. In no time at all, only two Cyber Soldiers and their leader remained.

"So you destroyed most of my regiment. That doesn't mean you've won yet," said the leader. Reaches for its back, it grasped a long handle and pulled out a sword similar to Beowulfmon's. Leaping up into the air, the leader brought the weapon over its head and slashed downward upon landing in front of Turbomon.

"TURBOMON!" shouted Kevin.

The leader stepped back and watched as the Turbo-level Digimon De-Digivolved back into Dinomon. Twirling the weapon in its hand, it threw it in the air and caught the sword on its back.

"So much for him," said the leader as it slowly walked towards Dinomon, blaster drawn.

"Leave my partner alone!" shouted Kevin. Grabbing an old rusty pipe off the ground, he rushed towards the leader and whacked it across the head.

"Move aside, boy," the leader bellowed.

"Forget it!" said Kevin. He dropped down and swung the pipe with all his might, sweeping the leader off its feet and sending it falling to the ground.

"Curses," the leader mumbled. The other two Cyber Soldiers approached Kevin, both with their blasters and arm machetes drawn.

"Damn," muttered Kevin, knowing he couldn't do much with a five-foot-long rusty pipe at such close range.

"FLOWER POWER!" shouted Fleumon. She gathered some sunlight through the chloroplasts in her leaves and focused it into an energy ball surrounded by flower petals, which she threw at the Cyber Soldiers.

"I shall take care of the girl. You two shall remove the boy," said the leader as it got up and approached Asuka. Grabbing its blaster from its holster, the leader set its weapon to KILL.

"PETAL STORM!" shouted Fleumon. She launched her attack, hoping that the petals would temporarily blind Asuka's attacker.

"Thermal scope activated," said the leader as a red visor slid over its optical sensors, allowing it to easily see any sources of heat.

"Asuka, get out of there! He can see you through that Petal Storm!" shouted Tracy.

The robotic soldier emerged from the petals and aimed its blaster at Asuka's head. "So long," it said.

But just before it could pull the trigger, a beam of green light surrounded by leaves suddenly appeared from a tree, causing the leader to lower its arm.

"What's going on?" asked C.J.

As if on cue, a black object emerged and flew towards Asuka. On one side of the object was the Crest of Sincerity.

"It's a Keycard!" exclaimed Jade.

"The Keycard of Sincerity," confirmed Tracy as he scanned it and brought up the data on his laptop.

"Go for it, Asuka!" said Fleumon as she got up.

Asuka reached up and grabbed the Keycard in her hand. The flash of green light signaled that she was the person destined to possess it. She stood up and inserted the Keycard into her D-Frag.

"Are you ready, Fleumon?" Asuka asked her partner, who nodded and leapt up into the air, "AUTUMN WINDS, COME TO MY AID!"

The Crest of Sincerity appeared on the screen of Asuka's Digivice and flashed once.

****

TURBO DIGIVOLUTION

Fleumon appeared in a large void with her name flying around in both English and Kanji.

**__**

"Fleumon Turbo Digivolve to…"

The Keycard of Sincerity appeared in the background facedown. It flipped over, revealing the Crest of Sincerity, which began to glow brightly. A fury of green leaves engulfed Fleumon's body and they slowly began to change her. The leaves took on a new form and they slowly subsided, revealing a camouflage-colored metallic body, a propeller, and a few machineguns and missile launchers.

**__**

"…APACHEMON!"

In Fleumon's place stood a sleek Digimon covered with camouflage-colored metal. Wings with missile launchers and machineguns attached to them were mounted on the shoulders. A helicopter propeller was mounted on the back and the Digimon had a tail similar to that of Bell-H Cobra Apache helicopter. A helicopter cockpit served as both the head and the torso, giving the Digimon almost a Battlemech appearance.

"Alphanumeric!" exclaimed Tracy as he scanned the Digimon and brought up the correct profile on his laptop, "That's Apachemon, a Turbo level Machine Digimon of the Data type! Her Helicopter Barrage is perfect for a long-range assault and her Dual Blade Attack serves as both a shield and a close-range weapon!"

Apachemon landed on the ground and opened her canopy. She scooped up Asuka and placed her in the pilot's seat before closing and locking the cockpit.

"Are you ready, Asuka?" she asked her partner.

"Let's do this," said Asuka as she buckled on her restraints.

"Anytime you are," said Apachemon. And with those words, she dashed towards the two Cyber Soldiers that were closing in on Kevin.

__

Don't miss, Richie thought as he watched.

"HELICOPTER BARRAGE!" shouted Apachemon. Her missile ports opened and she let looks a barrage of missiles from her launchers and a hailstorm of bullets from her machineguns at the Cyber Soldiers. The projectiles collided with the two androids, knocking them both away from Kevin. Two of the larger missiles struck them, completely obliterating both Cyber Soldiers.

"Thanks, Asuka," Kevin said as he leapt to his feet and dusted off his jeans, "Now finish the job."

"No problem, love," Asuka said as she turned Apachemon around and faced the leader of the Cyber Soldiers.

"I cannot let you defeat me," said the leader as it got up. Holding out its left arm, it retracted in its left hand and the forearm opened up, revealing an energy cannon. "ENERGY PULSE!" The leader fired a powerful energy burst from its cannon straight a Apachemon.

"Look out!" cried Beemon.

Apachemon quickly whipped around and her propeller blades deflected the shot into the sky.

"Time to send you to the scrap heap!" said the machine Digimon. She reached behind her back and removed her propeller blades, which now served as swords.

"ENERGY PULSE!" shouted the leader.

"DUAL BLADE ATTACK!" shouted Apachemon. She brought down one blade, slicing through the attack and cutting through the leader. Then she brought down the other in the opposite direction. The leader of Cyber Soldier unit 4876-229 fell to the ground in four neatly cut pieces.

"He's out of here!" said Asuka. She got out of Apachemon's cockpit and the Turbo Digimon De-Digivolved back into Fleumon.

""You did really good out there, Asuka," said Kevin.

"Thanks," replied Asuka.

"That's two of us already," said Tracy, "I wonder which if us will be next."

"Don't keep your hopes up," muttered Richie.

***

"My Lord, they've destroyed unit 4876-229," said one of the Tekbots.

"Those children are more resourceful than we anticipated," came Central One's voice from deep within the shadows, "The Cyber Soldiers are basic infantry and the RoboRex was a standard war machine. They still have yet to face our more powerful machines."

__

What is Central One planning? Will our heroes be able to find all the Keycards? Find out on the next Digimon: 2024_!_

***********************************************************************************************************************

And that was the second episode, ladies and gentlemen. Please read and review. Reviews are greatly appreciated (especially when it comes to boosting this series' ratings).


	3. Subterramon's Thunder Drill! Battle in t...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official Digimon stuff. I do, however, own everything else.

****

***********************************************************************************************************************

****

DIGIMON 2024: A NEW TEAM, A NEW DESTINY

Subterramon's Thunder Drill! Battle in the Underground

"Well, that takes care of this band of Cyber Soldiers," said Asuka, "Now let's move on."

"Hey Tracy, aren't you coming?" asked Beemon.

"In a nanosecond," sad Tracy, "I just need to do something first." He struggled a bit, but Tracy was finally able to remove the head of the Cyber Soldier leader from the body and hooked it up to his computer.

"Hey Tracy, what are you up to?" asked C.J.

"I'm tapping into the Cyber Soldier's memory banks," answered Tracy, "Maybe I can gather some information that we can use for our trek through the Digital World." He tapped on his keyboard for a while, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Hey Tracy, what's this?" Sakura asked as she took Tracy's braid in her hand.

"Don't touch that!" said Tracy as he jerked his head away.

"You know Tracy, I've been wondering about that braid of yours, myself. What's up with it?" asked Kevin.

"It's my trademark," Tracy replied as he reached behind his head and fingered the short thin braid, "It's my identification mark and it also happens to be the only characteristic I have that my peers classify as being cool about me."

"Why?" asked C.J.

"Because they think I'm a computer nerd," answered Tracy.

"Oh," said C.J.

"And you're ashamed of that?" asked Kevin.

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Tracy, "You wouldn't understand, Kevin. You're like the most popular guy in school."

"Actually, I do understand," said Kevin, "I used to be bullied at the time."

"You did?" asked Tracy, suddenly intrigued.

"You know, the basics," said Kevin, "Getting stuffed into lockers, receiving the swirlie, getting the crap beaten out of me, the works."

"I know," said Tracy, shuddering, "What did you do about it?"

"My dad," answered Kevin, "Those guys never knew about my connections. Then there were my skills in self-defense, which came in handy."

"Self-defense?" asked Tracy, "As in martial arts?"

"Yeah, I'm a blue belt right now," said Kevin.

"I've seen him," said Asuka, "He's a blue belt in Wado-Kai karate."

"That's what I just said," said Kevin.

"You never mentioned the part about which martial arts," said Asuka.

"Thanks for the words of confidence and reassurance," said Tracy, "But I don't have a father who's the ambassador for the Digital World and I don't take martial arts. I'm just your average computer geek." Suddenly, his laptop beeped and the redhead returned his attention to the screen.

"Well?" asked Jade.

"Patience is a virtue," said Tracy, "Alphanumeric! Come check this out! It's a map of the Digital World!" Everyone gathered around Tracy to look. Indeed, it was a map of the Digital World. The map was color-coded into four basic colors: red, green, blue, and black.

"What does it all mean?" asked Tigermon.

"I have an idea," said Beemon, "Those red areas must be the places that Central One has taken over."

"And there's a good deal of it, too," added Kevin.

"Then the green must be parts that aren't under Central One's control," continued Tracy, "Then that means the blue areas are currently neutral."

"What about the black?" asked Sakura.

"Unexplored areas, most likely," said Richie, "The memory banks of this Cyber Soldier record only where this specific cyborg has been. Therefore, we can expect a lot more coming our way."

"Still, at least we've got some information," said Tracy, "This flashing yellow blip must be us. And I'll bet this thing also has blips for incoming enemies." Tracy finished downloading the map data before disconnecting the Cyber Soldier's head and throwing it into the bushes.

"Well, now that Tracy's got the information that we need, let's move out," said Kevin.

"Right," agreed the others. Tracy closed his computer and placed it into its carrying case before slinging it onto his back. Richie got off the tree he had been leaning against and Foogumon got down from the branch he had been hanging upside-down on. Jade hopped off the rock she had been sitting on. The twins got down from the tree branch they had been sitting on with the help of Kevin and Asuka while Tigermon and Nekomon leapt down.

"Are we all ready?" Kevin asked. He turned to the others, who all nodded in response. "Let's move out."

***

Cyber Soldiers stood guard in various locations all over the factory. Along the assembly line, several Digimon were being forced to manufacture more Machines for Central One's military.

"Keep working, you lousy flesh and blood types!" shouted a Machine as it zapped various Digimon with its nightstick.

"Keep at it, you mongrels," said another Machine, "If you do a good job, maybe Lord Central will spare your lives. Instead, he'll probably just Mechanize you all!"

At the sound of the Mechanization, the Digimon immediately began to work faster than before, knowing full well of the consequences. Mechanization was Central One's way of completely enslaving Digimon. Digimon would often enter the chamber and emerge as machines ready to carry out Central One's bidding.

"We weren't meant for this," said a Gekomon.

"I know," said a Numemon.

"Things were going great until Central One came along," complained a Pumpkinmon.

"Less yappin', more crackin'!" shouted a Tekkamon before hitting the Digimon with the flat side of his sword.

"He never used to be like that," said a Mamemon.

"They were never like that until Central came along," said one of the Gotsumon.

Even though all Machine-type and Android-type Digimon were spared the evils are hard labor, they were not spared Central One's autocratic rule. All the machine Digimon had been reprogrammed to serve the mechanical menace against their will.

"What did we do to deserve this?" asked a Nanimon.

A loud scream was heard and all the Digimon turned to see a Drimogemon being dragged off.

"Not there! Not there!" screamed Drimogemon as he tried to break free.

"Get in there!" ordered the Cyber Soldiers who had been carrying the mole Digimon. They finally managed to get Drimogemon inside the large machine and the doors slammed shut.

"Start the process," said one of the Cyber Soldiers.

"Roger," replied a Tekbot and turned to a monitor with the words "SOUND ONLY" on the screen, "Lord Central, you may proceed."

Inside the chamber, several cables suddenly shot out of the walls, floor, and ceiling and attached themselves to Drimogemon.

"IRON DRILL SPIN!" shouted the mole Digimon in an attempt to cut through the cables. Sadly, it failed. More cables continued to attach themselves to him. Then a panel in the ceiling slid back, revealing a red lens. The lens began to glow and it suddenly shot a red beam at Drimogemon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Drimogemon before his scream subsided. Outside, all the Digimon placed their hands over their hearts before being whipped back to work.

***

"Are we there yet?" asked C.J.

"No," answered Kevin.

"Are we there yet?" C.J. asked again.

"No," Kevin replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"C.J., we don't even know where we're going," said Kevin.

"Oh," said the young Takaishi boy, "So, are we there yet?"

"Depends on where 'there' is," said Kevin. He liked his little cousin, but the kid could be rather annoying at times. This just happened to be one of those times.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop for a burger?" C.J. asked.

"We would if there even was a burger joint around here," said Kevin, "What's that smell?"

"Maybe somebody's having a barbecue," suggested Jade.

"Absurd," muttered Richie.

"Richie, is muttering all you ever do whenever you talk to people?" Kevin asked.

"Basically," Richie replied in the exact same tone.

"Come on, Richie!" Asuka said as he smacked the Goth across the back, "Smile!"

"Don't touch me!" Richie said, this time in a more accusatory tone.

"Jeez, we're only trying to be friendly," said Tracy.

"Then keep it to yourselves," said Richie.

__

Jeez, stiffer than the stiffs at school, Tracy thought.

"I still wonder what that smell is," Sakura wondered.

"It smells like burgers and hot dogs and fries," said C.J. as he continued to sniff the air.

"Well, looks like it's not impossible," said Dinomon, "Look!" He pointed ahead and everyone turned in the direction of his claw. Up ahead, the Digi-Destined could see a building shaped like a giant hamburger. Immediately, most of their mouths began to water. Even Richie's eyes brightened up a bit.

"Well then, last one there's a rusty Cyber Soldier!" said Kevin as he ran forward with everyone else behind him with the exception of Richie, who just walked at his regular pace. The team quickly entered and found the place filled with cream-colored Digimon wearing hats that looked like hamburger buns.

"Hi! We're the Burgermon and we'll be serving you today!" said the Digimon in unison.

"Burgermon?" the Digi-Destined asked glancing at each other for any possible signs of explanation.

"I'm hungry," said C.J.

"Well, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't here," said Kevin.

"Money?" suggested Tracy.

"Trap," Richie decided to put in.

"You're Digi-Destined, right?" asked the Burgermon, "In that case, it's free!"

"Definitely a trap," Richie muttered.

"C'mon, Richie. Lighten up!" said Kevin as he placed his hand on the Goth's shoulder.

"Remove your hand from me this instant," said Richie.

"So, what'll it be?" asked the Burgermon.

"All your super-sized combos!" said the Digi-Destined, simultaneously (excluding Richie, of course).

The Burgermon worked fast as the Digi-Destined sat down at a bunch of tables inside. Pretty soon, the fast-food Digimon had cooked up burgers, fries, hotdogs, chili and everything else one can find in a fast-food restaurant for the kids and the Digimon. They even had little toys for the twins.

"Look! I got a car!" said C.J.

"And I got a doll!" said Sakura.

"Must be Hot Wheels/Barbie time again," said Jade.

"Must be," said Kevin.

"Too bad we all can't enjoy this," said Tracy as he looked over at Richie, who was sitting alone at a table in the corner eating his own food in silence.

"Dinomon, Slow down or you'll choke," Kevin said to his partner, who was trying to stuff three sets of fries down his mouth.

"Mmmfff domfff phmfff kmffff," the green dinosaur replied with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, either," said Kevin.

Dinomon just struggled and swallowed the rest of the fried before letting out a loud belch.

"You're disgusting," said Foogumon.

__

I can't take any more of these idiots, thought Richie.

"Hey there, kids," said a Burgermon, "If you're done with all that, we've got something else to end it all off with." Several more Burgermon came out from the back. Each one was carrying an ice cream cone in each hand. They walked up to the Digi-Destined and the Digimon and have each of them one. One was even given to Richie.

After a while, C.J. yawned and leaned against Kevin and closed his eyes. Kevin placed his hand on his cousin's head and looked at him. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"What do you guys say we call it a day and get some sleep?" Kevin suggested.

"Great idea," agreed the others.

"We have rooms where you can spend the night," said a Burgermon, "Please follow me." The Digi-Destined followed, some in curiosity, some just dead tired. They climbed a flight of stairs and eventually arrived at a hallway with several numbered doors lining the walls.

"Here you are," said the Burgermon, "There should be enough rooms for each of you kids to share with your Digimon."

"Thanks," said the Digi-Destined. As Burgermon left, the kids each went into different rooms with their respective partners, with the exception of C.J. and Sakura. The Takaishi twins decided to share one room with each other and their partners. Partially because they were both brother and sister, but mostly because they were the youngest of the group. They decided that Kevin probably would have wanted it to be that way, too.

***

"So Kevin, what do you think of the Digital World so far?" asked Dinomon.

"Not bad considering that it's overrun by Machines," Kevin said through the bathroom door.

"What exactly are you doing in there, anyway?" asked Dinomon.

"Washing up," replied Kevin.

"Why?" asked Dinomon.

"Don't you ever bathe?" Kevin asked his partner.

"I don't see why I need to," said Dinomon.

Kevin finally came out of the bathroom dressed in his T-shirt & boxers with the rest of his clothes in his hand. "Well Dinomon, looks like you're going to have to learn a few things about human behavior," he said as he placed his clothes onto a chair.

***

"Tracy, will you please close that laptop and go to sleep?" asked a tired Beemon.

"Just go on ahead without me," said Tracy, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Tracy, please go to sleep. The light's too bright!" said Beemon.

"Alright, I'm going," said Tracy.

***

The twins and their Digimon were both sharing one room for two reasons. One was because the older kids felt that they shouldn't be left on their own unaccompanied. The other was because both C.J. and Sakura felt more secure together than apart. Either way, the two of them were perfectly happy with sharing a room with each other.

***

"Good night, Asuka," said Fleumon.

"Good night, Fleumon," said Asuka.

***

Foogumon hung upside down from a spot on the ceiling. Richie had gone to sleep fully clothed, minus his boots, socks, chains, rings, and T-shirt, which still left his shirt, underwear, and jeans.

__

How can anyone be comfortable in that get-up? Foogumon wondered.

***

Jade was just getting ready to go to sleep when she saw something outside. She walked towards the window and glanced outside. Nothing. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she decided to brush it off and went to bed.

***

Something was moving towards the Digi-Destined. It burrowed through the ground at an alarming speed, heading towards the kids and their Digimon completely undetected.

***

For some reason, Tracy was having trouble falling asleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed, but still no luck. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Can't sleep?" asked Beemon.

"No," replied the redhead.

"Something's on your mind, isn't it?" inquired Beemon.

"Just thinking about when I might be getting a Keycard," said Tracy.

"I wouldn't too much about it," said the insectoid Digimon, "You'll get it sooner or later."

"I just hope soon," said Tracy. Just then, his D-Frag began to beep. He picked it up from the table and activated the holomap. He could see a red blip approaching fast.

"Enemy!" Beemon cried.

Tracy quickly threw on his clothes and ran out into the hallway. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" he shouted, "SOMETHING'S COMING!" He pounded loudly on Kevin's door and the half-asleep leader eventually answered.

"Tracy, this better be important," Kevin mumbled.

"Something's coming this way!" said Tracy, "Looks like one of Central One's goons."

Those last words snapped Kevin wide awake. " Get everyone together and meet me outside," he said. Tracy nodded and dashed off to wake everyone else. Kevin quickly pulled on his jeans and grabbed his D-Frag and Keycards before heading outside. Soon, most of the Digi-Destined were assembled.

"Where are the twins?" asked Kevin.

"They're still asleep," said Asuka. The Takaishi twins were young and Asuka knew that her boyfriend was aware of it, as well.

"It'd be best if we let them resume sleep," said Kevin.

Just then, the ground gave way in front of them and a mechanical monster with a drill for a nose burst from the earth.

"That Digimon is called MechaDrimogemon!" said Tracy as he scanned the Digimon and read its profile from his laptop, "He's a Digimon that's been converted into a Machine thanks to Central One!"

"The poor thing," said Jade.

"Is this the power of Central One?" Kevin thought out loud.

"Digimon or not, it must be destroyed," said Richie.

"We can't kill him!" protested Jade.

"We have no choice," said Richie.

"How can you be so insensitive?!" screamed Jade.

"I do what's necessary. If destroying it is the only way, so be it," said Richie.

"Can you guys please stop bickering?! I know you guys have different views, but we can all agree on one thing: Central One must be stopped," said Kevin. He removed his chain from around his neck and inserted the Keycard of Courage into his D-Fragmentor.

"LET'S KICK THE TIRES AND LIGHT THE FIRES!"

**__**

"Dinomon Turbo Digivolve to…TURBOMON!"

"TURBO FLAME!" shouted Turbomon. His launched his attack at the mechanical mole, but it simply broke against his metallic shell.

"Watch out!" shouted Kevin as he steered Turbomon out of the way of an oncoming drill head.

"IRON DRILL SPIN!" shouted MechaDrimogemon. Turbomon kept dodging back and forth avoiding the drill at all costs.

"I'll help!" said Asuka as she inserted the Keycard of Sincerity into her own D-Frag, "AUTUMN WINDS, COMES TO MY AID!"

**__**

"Fleumon Turbo Digivolve to…APACHEMON!"

"HELICOPTER BARRAGE!" shouted Apachemon. She launched a multitude of missiles at the Mechanized Digimon. They had more effect than Turbomon's fire-based attack, but the monstrous machine was still active.

"Barely even a scratch," said Apachemon.

"This could take a while," said Turbomon.

"MOLE CLAW!" shouted MechaDrimogemon. The iron behemoth reached out with its paw and attempted to swipe the Digi-Destined. The attack would have connected had Apachemon not blocked with one of her blades.

"Turbomon, attack now!" said the helicopter Digimon.

"Gotcha! TURBO FLAME!" shouted Turbomon.

MechaDrimogemon quickly pushed himself away from Apachemon and immediately burrowed underground, dodging Turbomon's attack completely. The mechanical mole tunnelled deep below the surface, where Apachemon and Turbomon waited.

"I can't stand it," said Turbomon.

"We have to wait," Apachemon told the car Digimon.

Suddenly, MechaDrimogemon burst out of the ground right under the two Digimon.

"IRON DRILL SPIN!" he shouted. Caught by surprise, Turbomon and Apachemon received critical damage from the attack to the point that they De-Digivolved back into their Rookie forms.

"Dinomon! Are you okay?" Kevin asked as he ran towards his partner.

"Fleumon!" Asuka shouted.

"Hey, Dinomon. C'mon, wake up," Kevin said as he lifted up his partner. The green dinosaur groaned as he opened his eyes.

"He…caught us off guard, Kevin," Dinomon said in a weak voice.

"If only there was some way to match him," said Tracy, "If we can somehow neutralize his underground attacks, we might have a chance."

"A flight-capable Digimon would stand a chance against him," said Jade.

"Yeah, but we've just lost Apachemon," Pittermon pointed out.

"Darn! You've got a point," said Jade.

"If we could at least try to combat him underground, we can win," said Tracy, "The problem is that no one has a Digimon capable of subterranean combat."

Just as those words left Tracy's mouth, a bright purple beam of light shot out from the ground. From the hole it created emerged a Keycard with the Crest of Knowledge on it. The Keycard floated over to Tracy and stopped right in front of him. The young redhead reached up and grasped the Keycard in his hand. There was a brief flash of purple light and the Keycard chain appeared on the Keycard.

"It's the Keycard of Knowledge!" exclaimed Beemon, "And it's yours, too!"

Tracy gave the Keycard a long look before turning to his partner.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whenever you are," replied Beemon.

"Alright," said Tracy. He inserted the Keycard into his D-Frag and the Crest of Knowledge appeared on the screen. "EXECUTE: TURBO DIGIVOLUTION!"

****

TURBO DIGIVOLUTION

(a/n: You should know the basic process)

**__**

"Beemon Turbo Digivolve to…"

Beemon's body was engulfed with several bolts of electricity. As the surge powered him up, his body began to change. A short while later, the bolts subsided and from them emerged a metallic Digimon equipped with drills on his arms.

**__**

"…SUBTERRAMON!"

Standing in place of Beemon was a metallic Digimon. Its arms were thick and each was tipped with a drill. Instead of legs, he had a set of tank treads. A set of what appeared to be jets were mounted onto his back. Just under those was some sort of small hatch and his head appeared to seem to serve as some sort of battering ram.

"Beemon, is that you?" asked Tracy.

"I'm Subterramon now," said the new Digimon.

Tracy quickly scanned Subterramon and brought up his profile. He was clearly impressed with the stats that appeared on the screen.

"Hop in, Tracy," said Subterramon. The redhead climbed into the cockpit and took the controls.

"It's now or never," said Tracy. He pushed the levers forward and Subterramon began to move. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be two pedals. One was already pressed down, but the other was still up. Curiously, Tracy stepped on the one that was up, pushing it down and causing the one that was down to come up. Subterramon suddenly began to shift. His body leaned forward and lowered into position and his arms stiffened and pointed their drills forward. The battering ram on his head opened up and slid down to his shoulders, revealing a third drill.

"Uh, Subterramon? What did I just do?" asked Tracy.

"This is my Mole Mode," replied Subterramon, "Time to go under." His drills began to spin and he began to burrow through into the ground.

"Let's hope he can pull this off," said Kevin.

***

Subterramon dug through the rocks and dirt with incredible speed. Tracy was really amazed now. They suddenly dropped into an underground cave. Tracy quickly stepped on the other pedal and Subterramon returned to his previous form. The mole-tank Digimon quickly activated his jets, which slowed their descent until they landed.

"There he is!" exclaimed Tracy. Subterramon turned around and they both saw MechaDrimogemon preparing to launch another underground attack to the surface.

"Oh no you don't!" said Subterramon. He bent down and tucked his arms in before activating his jets at full power. "ROCK SMASHER!" His treads moved at full speed. He accelerated towards the Mechanized Digimon with the help of his jet. With one swift motion, he rammed right into MechaDrimogemon, knocking him aside.

"We got him!" said Tracy.

MechaDrimogemon quickly recovered and looked at his attacker. A few jets of steam shot out from his vents as he turned to face him. He lowered his body as the drill on his nose began to spin.

"IRON DRILL SPIN!" shouted MechaDrimogemon. He ran at full speed towards Subterramon.

"Watch out!" shouted Tracy. Looking down, he noticed that each of the control levers had a red button. He pressed them both down with his thumbs and Subterramon's drills began to spin. The Turbo-level Digimon brought up his arms and blocked MechaDrimogemon's drill with his own.

"You can't defeat me!" said MechaDrimogemon.

"You'll see!" said Tracy. Looking around, he saw some sort of handle on the floor marked "EMERGENCY". He reached down and pulled the lever up. Immediately, Subterramon's battering ram opened up, revealing his head drill.

"CRASH BOMB!" shouted Subterramon. He fired the drill from his head and it shot up at MechaDrimogemon. It spun for a while against the mechanical Digimon's body until it was finally able to partially make it through. The drill flashed and suddenly exploded, knocking MechaDrimogemon back.

"Let's end this, Subterramon!" said Tracy. He pushed the buttons on the levers with his thumbs once again and his partner's drills began to spin. He also noticed a trigger near his index finger on each lever. He pulled them and both of Subterramon's drills began to spark madly with bolts of electricity.

"THUNDER DRILL!" shouted Subterramon. He thrust each arm forward and fired two large drills made entirely of pure electricity. They flew through the cave and struck MechaDrimogemon. The electrical surge from the attack caused mechanical mole's circuits to overload and literally blew him into scrap.

"We did it!" shouted Tracy as he leapt out of his seat and accidentally banged his head on the roof of Subterramon's cockpit.

"Easy there, Tracy. My cockpit's pretty small," warned Subterramon.

"Yeah, I noticed," said Tracy as he rubbed his head while wincing in pain, "So this is what Central One does with Digimon?"

"I'm afraid so," said Subterramon as he began to tunnel their way back up to the surface.

"And the only way to restore them to their original forms is to defeat Central One?" asked the redheaded Digi-Destined.

"That's the general idea," said Subterramon, "There's an icepack under the seat."

"Thanks," said Tracy.

__

Will the Digi-Destined be able to save the Digimon converted by Central One? Find out on the next episode of Digimon 2024_!_

***********************************************************************************************************************

Please read and review.


	4. The Town of the Little Mon The God of De...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official Digimon characters.

****

FlyingCircus: To answer your question, Kevin & Asuka are not **biologically** related.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

****

DIGIMON 2024: A NEW TEAM, A NEW DESTINY

The Town of the Little Mon. The God of Death Awakens!

Sora walked into Kevin's room with a laundry basket of his clothes. She quickly put them back into his drawers and closet before sitting down on his blue-quilted bed and looked around. It hadn't been long since Kevin had left for the Digital World, but she already missed her son. Tai walked in and sat down next to his wife.

"Sora, I'm sure Kevin's okay," he said as he put his arm around her.

"I know, Tai. And I know I shouldn't be worried since we've gone on missions in the Digital World before. Even before we were Kevin's age," said Sora, "I just miss having him around."

"I know how you feel," said Tai. He looked around the room. On one wall were all of Kevin's achievements, both in school and in sports. Various medals, certificates, and trophies either stood on shelves or hung on the wall. The different belts Kevin had had throughout his years of karate were neatly stacked next to each other in ascending order of color. Over on another wall, just above his desk, was a corkboard completely covered with photos from Kevin's first day of daycare all the way up to his most recent school photo. (A/N: Keep in mind that Kevin is in 7th grade right now)

"Anyway Sora, I'd better be getting to work," said Tai as he got back up. He was already dressed in his suit for the day. He grabbed his briefcase on his way out and put on his shoes.

"Have a good day at work, Tai," said Sora.

"Thanks," replied Tai as he approached the door, where Agumon was waiting. As soon as he left, Sora got things ready to take her daughter to school before heading off to work.

ooo

Sunlight streamed in through the window and landed on Kevin's face. The boy moaned before turning over in bed and pulling the covers up more. A few minutes later, he yawned and sat up.

__

Man, what a night, he thought as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Throwing back the covers, he stood up and headed to the bathroom. Along the way, he stopped by the other bed in the room and saw Dinomon sleeping soundly. He smiled a bit before closing the door to the bathroom.

ooo

The Takaishi twins comfortably snug in their bed as they slept. Their Digimon were curled up at the end of the bed.

ooo

Tracy was sitting downstairs in the dining area with some of the Burgermon's breakfast food while Beemon hovered just over his chair. Not far away, Jade and Pittermon were sitting at their own table. Jade was looking through a copy of the Digital Post, mainly to compare it to the newspapers found in the real world.

"MORNING, EVERYONE!" The sudden yelling caused Tracy to gag on his milk, which ended up coming out through his nose. Asuka stood at the entrance to the guestrooms and walked in with Fleumon right behind her.

"Jeez, don't do that!" said Tracy as he cleaned himself up with some napkins.

"Well don't blame me for your own faults," said Asuka.

"MY faults?" asked the redhead.

"Well of course," said Asuka, "After all, you were the one who was scared."

"That was because of you!" screamed Tracy, "Your screaming scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Well look who's screaming now," said Asuka.

"I am not screaming!" screamed the redhead. All of a sudden, his tone seemed to change. "Did it just get colder here?"

"I don't think so," said Asuka as Richie passed by behind her.

"Can you both please stop arguing?" asked Jade.

"She initiated it," said Tracy.

"Morning, everyone," said Kevin as he entered pulling his goggles down over his head and around his neck.

"Thank you, God," Tracy mouthed in silence.

"Where are C.J. and Sakura?" asked Jade.

"Still asleep, I believe," answered the goggled leader.

"We're awake," said the twins as they came down. Sakura was completely dressed and groomed, but C.J.'s hair was tousled, he still looked sleepy, and he was just pulling his shirt over his head.

"How long did you wait before C.J. woke up?" asked Jade.

"Thirty minutes," answered Sakura.

"Well, if everyone's finished eating breakfast, we can go," said Kevin.

"We can just take the rest to go," said Jade.

"Did somebody say 'to go'?" the Burgermon chorused. Almost immediately, the burger bun hat-wearing Digimon came forth with paper bags for the Digi-Destined to put their food in and take with them.

"This looks like a rip-off of the McDonald's logo," said Kevin as he looked at one of the bags. The logo on the front looked like the McDonald's arc flipped onto its side with a line going through it to make it look like a B.

"Well, good luck and help us all and save the Digital World!" said the Burgermon as the Digi-Destined left. Well actually, they were kinda forced into it.

"Okay, okay. Don't need to push," said Asuka.

"Get your hands off me!" said Richie as he pushed the Burgermon away from himself.

"So which direction do we head off to now?" asked C.J., who was now fully awake, but his hair was still tousled.

"C.J., please comb your hair," said Kevin.

"I don't have a comb," said the younger boy.

"Then use some water to wet it down. It's sticking up on ends," said Kevin.

"We don't have water," said C.J.

"Then use spit," said Foogumon offhandedly.

C.J. put one hand in front of his mouth and spat some saliva into it before running it through his hair.

"C.J., that's gross!" said Sakura.

"No, it isn't!" said her twin brother.

"Yes, it is!" she replied.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Ro-Sham-Bo!" said C.J. holding out his fist.

"Right!" said Sakura as she held out her own.

"One, two three!" C.J. landed with Paper while Sakura landed with Scissors.

"Scissors cuts Paper," said Sakura triumphantly.

"Best two out of three!" said C.J.

__

How can they even stand those two? Richie wondered as the group continued towards their next destination, which they had no idea what or where it was.

ooo

"Lord Central, they're on the move again," said one of the Tekbots.

"What should we do, Sir?" asked another.

"Where are they now?" Central One demanded.

"By the looks of things, they're heading towards sector 278," answered a third Tekbot.

"What units do we have in that location?" the mechanical overlord asked again.

"Unit P64-988," replied one of the Tekbots.

"Excellent. Make sure those children are destroyed at any cost," said Central One.

"Affirmative," the Tekbots chorused

ooo

"I'm bored," said C.J.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Asuka.

"Hmm. I know it's not much, but how about a little game?" asked Jade, "We each take turns saying a Digimon's name that begins with a different letter of the alphabet in sequence."

"Not a bad idea. It'll give us something to occupy our time with while we walk," said Kevin, "I'll go first. Agumon."

"Bakemon."

"Cherubimon."

"Diablomon."

"Ebemon."

"Floramon."

"Pepper Breath. No wait, it has to be a Digimon name in order of the alphabet."

"You suck at this, Dinomon," said Kevin.

"Hey, I'm new at this," said the green dinosaur Digimon.

"Yeah, you and countless other Digi-dum-dums," said Foogumon.

"Hey!" the other Digimon replied.

As the kids continued, they came across a small town. Towards the back, they could see a large castle sitting atop a hill overlooking the town. Deciding they deserved a break after walking for a while, they went in.

"This place is deserted," Jade observed as they entered the town streets.

Kevin stopped in front of one house and peered into the window.

"Well, whoever lived in this town were obviously tiny people," he said.

"Not really. There are a few bigger houses, too," said Asuka. A trash can suddenly fell over and the Digi-Destined turned to see a small grey Digimon with red gloved hands lying on the ground cowering in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me," it squeaked. Kevin walked over to the Digimon and squatted down in order to be more at eye level with it, which didn't work all that well.

"Don't be scared," he said, "We're friends if you'll let us."

The Digimon took his arms off his head and looked up.

"Oh, so you're not one of them." Kevin shook his head.

"This is the town of Mamemon," said the Digimon.

"And I take it you're a Mamemon," said Jade.

"That's right," Tracy answered after running a search on his Digimon Analyzer.

"So, what happened here?" C.J. asked.

"No time to explain now," said Mamemon, "Come with me quickly." Mamemon led the Digi-Destined through the town until they reached a large mansion. They went inside and found several more Mamemon everywhere in the main room. Many BigMamemon also occupied the building. Seating behind a table was what appeared to be a big yellow Mamemon wearing a crown and royal robes.

"Presenting his Royal Highness, PrinceMamemon!" Mamemon announced. A massive fanfare followed, along with streamers and confetti. The Digi-Destined just stood there staring.

"Kneel," muttered a BigMamemon as he pushed everyone over from behind, forcing each and every one of them onto one knee.

"So, you are the kids who have been taking on Central One," said PrinceMamemon.

"That's right," replied Kevin.

"Very brave, yet very foolish," said the Mamemon monarch. The remark caused anime-style blood veins to appear on most of the Digi-Destined's foreheads.

"Not a problem. It's our job," said Kevin while trying to maintain a straight face while mentally cursing under his breath.

"Anyway, it's a good time that you came here," said PrinceMamemon, "As you already know, there are four types of Mamemon in the Digital World."

"Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, and PrinceMamemon," said Tracy.

"Well you see, recently my MetalMamemon subjects seem to have fallen under his control," continued PrinceMamemon.

"And your desire is for us to free them," Richie finished.

"Yes, that is correct," the yellow roly-poly Digimon answered.

"Then we'll go!" said Kevin as he stood up.

"Excellent," said PrinceMamemon as a BigMamemon walked up to the kids and dropped an enormous map on the table.

"Eh, what's this?" asked Asuka as she pointed down at the map.

"A floor plan of my castle. The MetalMamemon that fell under Central One's control all currently reside there. If you can get through all the security, you'll be able to free them."

"Uh, what kind of security?" asked Dinomon.

ooo

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Jade as the Digi-Destined walked up a stream of knee-high sludge (or in the Digimon's cases, at least chest-high water).

"Because the waste disposal line is the only way to get into the castle without being detected or shot," answered Beemon.

"If I'd known we'd be walking through sewage, I wouldn't have worn my super-absorbent socks," Tracy commented as he brought up the rear of the group.

"Aside from the smell, Sakura and I are fine," said C.J.

"Count yourselves lucky. You're still small enough to hitch a ride on our backs," Kevin said from underneath C.J. as Asuka carries Sakura, "Who here's got their hands free to access their holomap."

Richie brought his hand up to his left wrist and pressed the button on the side, which activated the holomap.

"Another few meters ahead," he said.

After a bit more walking, the kids found themselves looking up at a sewage pipe protruding nine feet above their heads out of the outer wall of the castle.

"And we're supposed to get in how?" asked Asuka.

"Richie, what about that belt your uncle gave to Jade before we came here?" asked Foogumon.

"Of course," said the raven-haired girl as she pulled out a black cylinder.

"How's that going to get us in?" Fleumon inquired.

"Unfortuantely, I have no idea," said Jade, laughing nervously.

Groaning out of annoyance, Richie grabbed the cylinder and tossed it upward, keeping one hand on one end. It extended into a line and the other end quickly latched onto a stone outcropping just over the sewage pipe.

"How did you…" Tracy began when it suddenly hit him, "Of course. Your uncle made it. Of course you'd know how to use it."

"It's secure," Richie said coldly. He gripped the line with both hands, placed his feet on the wall, and began his ascension.

"Is this safe?" Jade asked.

"We'll be here to catch you if you fall," said Kevin.

"Okay then, I'm going." Jade placed her hands on the line and planted her feet on the stone wall as Pittermon made his way onto her shoulder before she began climbing. Tracy followed closely while Beemon just flew up as did Foogumon a few moments ago.

"C.J. Sakura. Think you two can get up there on your own?" Kevin asked. The twins shook their heads. When he asked his and Asuka's Digimon the same question, Dinomon replied no.

"I have my own way, "said Fleumon, "Climbing Vines!" Vines emerged from her arms and grew until they reached the outcropping. Dinomon held onto her and she pulled the two of them up.

"You go first," said Kevin.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked.

"A good leader always puts his teammates before himself."

Not wanting to questions Kevin, Asuka began to climb with Sakura hanging tightly onto her.

"You ready, C.J.?" Kevin asked is cousin who was still hanging onto his back.

"Try not to fall," was the younger boy's only reply.

Kevin pulled his gloves on tighter before taking hold of the line and beginning his climb. C.J. wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist while keeping his arms around his neck as the blue-clad leader pulled himself up with his hands while keeping both feet on the wall.

"You can do it, Kevin," Tracy called from the top.

"How you hanging back there, C.J.?" Kevin asked.

"Fine," C.J. squeaked just before Kevin suddenly lost his footing. The blond boy screamed as Kevin's foot slipped from the wall and the two of them swung in midair.

"C.J.!" Sakura called out for her brother.

"Kevin, are you two okay?" asked Asuka.

"We're fine!" Kevin called back. Taking a look at the wall, he swung over closer to it and caught a vine with his foot. Using it to pull himself closer, he managed to plant both feet back on and continued his ascension until he and C.J. finally joined the others.

"That was scary," gasped the blond Takaishi.

"At least we made it out," said Kevin.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Tigermon asked his partner.

"I lost three boxes of Pocky back there," C.J. answered.

"Since when have you been carrying around Pocky?" Tracy inquired.

"Since we started. I had them in my backpack," replied C.J.

"Why didn't we know you had a backpack?" asked Nekomon.

"You never asked."

"C.J. always carries a backpack everywhere," Sakura explained.

"Well, let's keep going," said Kevin as he stood up.

The Digi-Destined ventured further up the sewage pipe until they reached a grating leading into the interior of the fortress.

"Looks like the courtyard," Pittermon observed.

"But how do we get in?" Jade asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to find a way across," said Asuka.

"You idiots are more hopeless than I thought." Everyone looked and saw Richie standing on the other side of the bars inside the courtyard.

"How on Earth did you get through?" was the first thing Kevin asked.

"I slipped through the bars," replied the black-clad youth. One by one, the rest of the Digi-Destined slipped through and joined Richie.

"Of course, these bars were designed to keep Mamemon-type Digimon out. And since they're round, the bars were designed not to let them through. However, they weren't designed to let non-spherical personnel through," Tracy explained as he told his interpretation of the situation in his monotone lecture voice.

"Okay," Asuka said slowly.

"You get used to it after a while," said Beemon.

"Yeah, a long while," Foogumon retorted under his breath.

"Okay, we're going to need a plan," said Kevin.

"I've already thought of the perfect one to get inside," said Tracy, "Two of us will stay out here in the courtyard to keep an eye on the group. The rest of us will then…"

"Um, Tracy?"

"Yes, Beemon?"

"The 'rest of us' just walked in through the unguarded front door," said the striped insectoid Digimon.

"You mean I've been planning all this from the mansion here for nothing?!" Tracy nearly screamed.

"Do you have an escape plan?" Beemon asked, "Because we'll need one if your voice gets any louder."

ooo

As the kids walked through the empty corridors, they kept a sharp lookout for anything that might try to attack them.

"Are we there yet?" asked C.J.

"I have no idea," Kevin replied.

"Turn left at the next intersection, go up two flights of stairs, make a right at the third crossroads, and enter through the big double doors," Tracy said from the back.

"And you know this how?" asked Jade.

"Simple. I downloaded a map of this place," answered Tracy.

"Wait. You can do that?" asked Kevin.

"I guess," said Tracy, "Am I not supposed to?"

"I don't know. I never even thought you could do that."

The group followed Tracy's directions and soon they found themselves inside a large throne room.

"Nobody's here," said Sakura.

"But I can sense danger," said Nekomon, "Look out!"

"ENERGETIC BOMB!" Several MetalMamemon appeared and started firing their arm cannons at the Digi-Destined.

"Those things are Ultimate level. We can't fight them like this!" said Dinomon.

"Then it's time to Turbo Digivolve!" said Kevin as he removed his chain from around his neck and inserted the Keycard of Courage into his D-Frag. Tracy and Asuka followed suit. "Let's kick the tires and light the fires!"

"Autumn winds, come to my aid!"

"Execute: Turbo Digivolution!"

**__**

"Dinomon Turbo Digivolve to…TURBOMON!"

"Fleumon Turbo Digivolve to…APACHEMON!"

"Beemon Turbo Digivolve to…SUBTERRAMON!"

A maniacal laughter announced the arrival of another presence as a massive metallic one-eyed spider appeared from behind the throne.

"Who are you?" Kevin demanded.

"MechaParasimon, your worst nightmare!" the spider answered.

"He must be the one controlling the MetalMamemon!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that problem!" said Turbomon as Kevin climbed into his cockpit while Tracy and Asuka seated themselves inside their own partners.

"All systems ready for go," said Kevin as he finished putting on his restraints and checked the power and controls, "Let's go!"

"TURBO FLAME!"

"HELICOPTER BARRAGE!"

"THUNDER DRILL!"

The three Turbo Digimon fired their attacks at MechaParasimon, but several MetalMamemon quickly flew in and blocked.

"As long as the MetalMamemon are under my control, they'll protect me from everything!" MechaParasimon laughed, "Destroy them all!"

"ENERGETIC BOMB!" The MetalMamemon took aim and fired their cannons all at once. The power of the combined energy bombs threw the Digimon back and forced them out of Turbo Digivolution.

"Damn it! We can't even get close to this guy without him sending his mind-controlled drones after us," said Kevin, "There's gotta be a way to get to him!"

"Long-range attacks will have no effect," Richie said suddenly, "We must use close-range techniques."

"How do we do that? We don't have any that are powerful enough," said Jade.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise," said MechaParasimon, "Too bad for you! Attack!" The MetalMamemon flew forward and charged up their cannons once again. All of a sudden, a flash of white light shone out from the ceiling and a Keycard descended down from it and hovered in front of Richie. On its surface was a white lightningbolt – the Crest of Speed.

"That's the Keycard of Speed!" Tracy exclaimed. Richie reached out and grabbed the Keycard from midair. He pulled it closer and examined it carefully.

"I see," he said quietly, "Very well then." He inserted the Keycard into his D-Frag and the Crest of Speed appeared on the screen. "I summon the God of Death!"

**__**

"Foogumon Turbo Digivolve to…"

The Keycard of Speed appeared behind Foogumon and flipped over before dissipating and surrounding him in chaos. The shifting shapeless mass grew larger in size and from it burst a pair of black mechanical bat wings. A black armor shot out from the chaos as a foot stepped out. The chaos finally dissipated, revealing a giant black and grey robot. It reached out and grabbed a long staff, which, upon activation, turned out to be a scythe with an energy blade.

**__**

"…SCYTHEMON!"

As the last chaos disappeared, everyone could see a massive robot standing in Foogumon's place, with an appearance closely resembling that of Deathscythe Hell Custom.

"What the hell? He looks like a Gundam!" Kevin exclaimed.

"That's because I'm a Mobile Suit Digimon," said Scythemon as he opened his cockpit, "Richie, climb in." The black-clad boy said nothing as he climbed in and sat down in the seat. The restraints instantly buckled him in and the canopy closed.

"Let's end this," said Richie. He pushed forward on the control sticks and Scythemon dashed forward.

"Get them!" shouted MechaParasimon. The MetalMamemon obeyed and threw themselves at the oncoming opponent.

"BEAM SCYTHE!" Scythemon activated the blade on his scythe and swung, knocking away several of the MetalMamemon.

"Idiots!" MechaParasimon screamed, "I'll take care of this myself! ELECTRIC BIND!" Several wires, presumably tentacles before Parasimon was mechanized, shot out from MechaParasimon's body and flew towards Scythemon. The black winged Digimon drew back his scythe and swung it around, severing the wires.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Scythemon.

"I intend to!" said MechaParasimon, "DIGICABOLIC STEROID!"

"HYPER JAMMER!" Scythemon held out his free hand and sent out a powerful disrupter wave that completely jammed MechaParasimon's DigiCabolic Steroid attack.

"Damn you!" the metallic one-eyed spider yelled.

"We're not finished," said Richie, "Scythemon, end this now." Scythemon drew back his weapon and dashed forward towards MechaParasimon.

"You'll never stop me!" MechaParasimon laughed as he catapulted himself up through the ceiling and onto the roof. Scythemon quickly flew after him.

"ELECTRIC BIND!" shouted MechaParasimon. Scythemon quickly closed his wings and blocked the cables from coming in contact with him.

"Have some more! ELECTRIC BIND!" MechaParasimon lashed out again, but this time, instead of blocking, Scythemon counterattacked. He quickly jumped up over the wires and flew straight towards MechaParasimon.

"BEAM SCYTHE!" He drew his arms up, positioning the scythe over his head, and brought the energy blade down on MechaParasimon's eye. He pulled it out and swung again, splitting the mechanical arachnid in half.

"Long live Central One!" MechaParasimon screamed as his body was deleted. Scythemon deactivated his scythe's blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hey Richie! Nice work!" Kevin called out.

ooo

"Thank you for liberating my people of that mechanical menace," said PrinceMamemon as he sat back on his throne surrounded by his subjects of Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon.

"Just doing our job," said Kevin.

"Tell me, where is that young lad who defeated MechaParasimon, anyway?" PrinceMamemon asked.

"Richie? He should be here with us," said Tracy. A Mamemon floated up to PrinceMamemon and whispered something into his ear.

"I see. Well, it appears that your friend is already leaving," said the yellow monarch.

"WHAT?!" The Digi-Destined quickly dashed out of the mansion and ran after Richie, who was already nearly at the edge of town.

"Hey Richie! Wait up!" Kevin called.

"I don't require your help," said Richie, "I can handle this on my own."

"Like it or not, you're with us," said Jade, "So live with it."

"Fine…" Richie muttered as the Digi-Destined left town together.

ooo

"Unit P64-988, AKA: MechaParasimon, has been deleted, my lord," said one of the Tekbots.

"At this rate, it won't be long before they find the rest of the Keycards," said another.

"These children are worth more trouble than I had anticipated," said Central One, "We shall need to dispose of them soon."

"Leave that to us." Several machine-like Digimon stepped forward. Some of them had spikes on their arms, others had electrodes, and some were quadrapedal and had a set of three shields on their fronts attached to mechanical arms. The one in the lead was a machine with a large cannon on its head.

"Very well, Machinamon," said Central One, "Do with them as you please."

"Thank you, my lord," Machinamon turned and faced the others in his squad, "Machina Squad, engage!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I had an incredibly long period of writer's block. But here it is. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
